


Because of a Tiger Lily

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (yikes), AsaNoya - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, adorable noya, cute and awkward asahi, feels about the future and university and stuffs, flowers are the way to a man's heart, glimpses of their relationship, implied daisuga, implied ennotana - Freeform, implied kagehina, one very short and terrible smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparklingyaoi: Asahi was so embarrassed when he and Nishinoya got together that instead of holding hands they ended up linking pinkies instead... Noya thought it was less embarrassing. It was not. But now it's all they do</p><p>Or glimpses of their relationship over the years, from high school to college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of a Tiger Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Hiya! I've finally finished this prompt request. It turned out really well, I believe, but maybe not, who knows. This was my first time writing Asanoya, but after this fic, definitely not my last. I had a lot of feels writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Asahi totally has a cute pet name for Noya, by the way. I will accept no other headcanon. He calls him cute nicknames and Noya loves it. 
> 
> Also, they get together during Noya's first year, just a heads up!

“Why are you so nervous?” Nishinoya asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that could only be described as adorable. They were standing outside the gym before afternoon practice, and Asahi couldn’t bring himself to walk through that door. It was a Monday, which was always the day he dreaded practice most, but it wasn’t just that. It was also the third day since Asahi had finally worked up the courage to confess his feelings to Noya.

He had been planning the night for weeks, constantly getting encouragement from Suga. He would have confided in other people too, like Daichi or Tanaka, but he didn’t want to distract his friends, and everyone knew that Ryuu couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

It wasn’t long before he found himself ringing Noya’s doorbell, a bright orange lily flower held tightly behind his back. His mother had answered the door, a confused expression on her face. Asahi couldn’t blame her; he had never dropped by unannounced. But she was a smart woman, and it didn’t take much effort for her to realize he had his hands behind his back, and with a slight lean of her head, that he was holding a flower in said hands. She smirked, but in a friendly way, if that made any sense, and called up to her son. “Yuu! There’s someone here to see you. I have a feeling he has something very important to say.”

Has your heart ever started beating so fast it felt like it was slamming against your rib cage, desperate to break free? That’s exactly how Asahi felt during the several seconds it took for Nishinoya to clamber downstairs, nodding to his mother in thanks for letting him know he had company. She turned around to close the door, but not before shooting Asahi a secret smile. That small gesture reassured him more than it should have. At least the parents approved. Now he just needed to see if Noya felt the same.

The entire confession was rather awkward on Asahi’s end. He kept stuttering and fidgeting, and at one point he sneezed so loud that a stray cat hissed at him and darted away in fright. Nishinoya just giggled, a faint blush coating his cheeks, and suddenly all the awkwardness was worth it. When he finally retrieved the orange tiger lily from behind his back, Noya smiled wider than Asahi had ever seen him smile, and took the flower, throwing his arms around the much larger frame and whispering, “I like you, too. I’ve liked you since I met you, you dolt.” Due to his height, he ended up just hugging Asahi’s middle, which was way more adorable than it should have been.

That was last Friday, and now here they were, about to face the team for the first time since they got together. One of the conditions Noya gave him when he asked him to be his boyfriend was that they couldn’t keep it a secret from their friends. Asahi understood. He wanted to tell them too. It was important, and they deserved to know about it. Really, he shouldn’t have been so nervous. But he was, and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t just step through the gym door hand in hand with his new boyfriend.

“You’re not like, ashamed of me or something, are you?” Noya asked with a laugh, but Asahi could tell that it wasn’t meant as a joke, but rather a real concern. His heart ached knowing so, and he immediately tried to ease Noya’s doubts.

“No! No, Yuu, of course not. I would never, ever be ashamed to be with you. I’m just, I don’t know. You know how some of them are. What if they tease me, or gosh, what if they tease you? I don’t like it when people tease me about important things. It makes me nervous.  _You_  make me nervous. I’m afraid my palm is going to get too sweaty, and you’ll be grossed out. I’m afraid I’ll accidentally squeeze your fingers too hard and hurt you. I’m afraid of dragging you along with me, since my legs are so much longer than yours. What if-,” Nishinoya cut him off before he could continue his nervous rant, placing his hands on Asahi’s shoulders. He pretended not to notice how the libero was standing on the tips of his toes in order to reach.

“Asahi, listen to me. It’s okay to be nervous about this. It may not seem like it, but I’m nervous too! I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, and now that I finally have you? It’s insane. I never thought you could actually like me back, but here we are. If you don’t want to hold hands in front of everyone, then we don’t have to,” he said, flashing one of his radiant smiles that made Asahi’s knees weak.

He thought the issue was going to be dropped (much to his disappointment, seeing as he actually _did_  want to hold his hand, despite his anxiety), but Noya suddenly jumped in the air, his face full of excitement. Asahi was about to ask him what the matter was, but the libero beat him to the punch: “We should hold pinkies!”

“Um, what?”

Noya rolled his eyes fondly, a strand of brown hair falling on his face. He made an adorable sound of annoyance, pushing it back on his head. Asahi had an overwhelming urge to kiss him, but to no one’s surprise, he stayed put.

“I said we should hold pinkies. You don’t have to worry about clammy hands, or causing me to lose my footing, since I can easily pull away. Not that I would want to,” he explained with a wink. Asahi blushed.

“Besides, it’s not as intimate as direct hand holding, so I doubt anyone would tease you. And if they did, I could introduce them to some of my friends. Here’s persuasion and here’s reason,” he said, holding up his fists one at a time. Asahi scoffed, which made Noya laugh. It sent a warm wave to Asahi’s chest.

“So, how about it?” Noya asked expectantly. Asahi shrugged, sending his boyfriend a small smile.

“Why not?”

Noya cheered, throwing his arms around Asahi’s much larger frame, which caused his feet to lift off a ground a bit. Let’s just say that the expression “as red as a tomato” most certainly applied here.  

Finally, with trembling fingers, Asahi linked their pinkies together and walked through the door. The stream of hoots and hollers and catcalling made him want to curl up in a little ball and pretend he didn’t exist.

 

~~~

 

“ _Asaaahi!_ ” Noya whined, drawing out his name. “You’re so slow with that big body of yours! We’re going to be late.” Asahi chuckled, but made no move to quicken his pace, much rather preferring to see his adorable boyfriend complain adorably. Did he mention that Noya was adorable?

“I really don’t think you can be late to a carnival, lovely,” Asahi said, combing a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Nishinoya turned around during his sentence to make some snarky remark, but the words died in his throat as he heard the now familiar pet name. Asahi was an easily flustered mess of nervousness, but that never seemed to stop him from tacking the word ‘lovely’ at the end of everything he said to Noya. His boyfriend would sometimes tease him about it, but they both knew how much it meant to Noya. Maybe that was why Asahi kept the pet name around.

 _Two can play at that game_ , he thought, and in a single moment, Noya stalked over and looped his pinkie finger with Asahi’s, giving it a light squeeze and forcing him to pick up the pace. The blush he wore for the rest of the night was a sight Noya would never tire of seeing.

 

~~~

 

“Oh god,  _Asahi_ ,” Noya moaned into his shoulder, relishing in the beautiful grunts of arousal that came from above him. His skin was slick with sweat, and his voice was slightly hoarse from the strangled shouts of desire he’d been releasing. The room was so hot, and he was so full, and he could feel every part of himself giving in to everything Asahi bestowed him with.

Asahi’s breathing was uneven and heavy. His hair was in matts from where Noya had been tugging on it, and his muscles had begun to protest to their quite sinful, quite strenuous activities. But he swore he’d never felt more alive.

Noya bit his neck, making sure to leave a mark for the morning.

Asahi came first, moaning _I love you_ into Noya’s ear, which sent the younger boy over the edge. Asahi continued to push throughout their high, finally pulling out once both of them had stabled their breathing and were brought back to reality. He tied off the condom, tossing it into the bin and grabbing the wet washcloth he’d already had sitting on the bedside table.

Carefully, as if Nishinoya would break, he cleaned them off, being gentle so not to irritate any sensitive skin. It was another five minutes before he laid back down next to his boyfriend, turning his head so they locked eyes.

“Happy two year anniversary,” Asahi mumbled, exhausted. They didn’t get to do things like this very often nowadays, with the ex-third years off at university and all, but he made an exception.

“Happy two year anniversary,” Noya replied, smiling at him with eyes full of so much love and trust that Asahi wanted to cry with happiness. How had he ever managed to deserve someone as amazing as the boy in front of him?

Before he could think otherwise, Asahi reached his left hand across the sheets, and wrapped their pinkies together. That night, he would fall asleep next to the boy he loved, and in the morning, they would wake up next to each other. He ignored the fact that after tomorrow, he wouldn’t see Nishinoya for another week, maybe two. Now wasn’t the time. Instead, Asahi held him close, their fingers still embraced, and thanked the universe for convincing him to give Noya that tiger lily all those years ago.

 

~~~

 

“Is that all of them?” Suga asked when Daichi walked through the doorway with a single cardboard box. He sat it down in the bare living room, brushing his hands together and grinning.

“Yep! Y’know, Asahi-san, when you asked us to help you guys move in, I didn’t realize you’d have so much stuff,” he joked, making Asahi flush.

Seeing the spectacle, Noya started to run, jumping on his boyfriend’s back unexpectedly. Asahi let out a yelp of surprise, but he quickly recovered and positioned his hands under Noya’s legs to support his weight.

“Hey! Don’t tease my boyfriend; it’s not his fault Mrs. Azumane insisted on giving him a decade’s supply of housewarming gifts,” he said, grinning. Daichi and Suga both started to laugh at the look on Asahi’s face as he retold the story of how his mother had dragged him shopping for six hours just to look for the right dishware. Just then, a flash of orange hair zoomed through the door, followed by a very determined Tanaka.

“You promised to call me Ryuu-senpai if I ate that gross, grape flavored pudding cup! Get back here you little shrimp!” he shouted. Hinata was too fast for him, of course, zipping through the kitchen and into the living room like he was a lightning bolt. Old habits die hard.

“Oi, Shouyou! Cut it out or they’ll never invite you over again,” Kageyama warned, now leaning against the doorframe. But there was no malice in his tone, only admiration for the boy he’d come to love.

“Ennoshita sends his apologies for not being able to make it today, as he had an important exam to take this morning,” said Kagyeama. While the two weren’t super close, they had bonded over their ridiculous boyfriends, and seemed to understand each other quite well.

Asahi smiled at him, and held Noya a little bit closer. They’d asked for all of the help they could get in the group chat, and while several of them had been free, many were busy, including Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Narita and Kinoshita. Asahi was surprised they’d all managed to stay in touch after the second and third years graduated, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Need some help unpacking?” Suga asked, leaning on Daichi’s shoulder. His grey hair was longer now, falling just past his ears, and it made Asahi reminiscent.

The former first years from Karasuno’s avenging team would graduate in a few months, which still astonished Asahi. They’d all changed the past few years, some more than others. He looked around at his friends and smiled.

Daichi features had become even more mature, his shoulders broad and masculine. Tanaka had finally grown out his hair, and his eyes had darkened beautifully. Hinata hit a growth spurt, now 170 cm, and had actually gotten an attractive undercut. Kageyama was still taller, so no one's surprise. His face had become more angular, all sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones, and he’d caved to Hinata’s request at trying at a lip ring, which his boyfriend was obviously obsessed with.

All around him was change. Friends had become lovers, first years had become third years, matches won, matches lost. But he was happier now than he had ever been, despite it all. He’d worked twenty long years to get to where he was, and he was proud of it, of the family of friends they had created.

So, with a happy heart, Asahi sat Noya on the ground and laced their pinkies together.

“Y’know, I think that’s a fantastic idea. Don’t you, lovely?” he asked, looking down at him. Noya blushed, even after all these years, and buried his face in Asahi’s side. Old habits die hard. Or maybe, they never die at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I worked hard on it, and would appreciate kudos and possibly a comment? Also, if you have any prompts, just send them in at my tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
